custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fear Mission
Fear Mission is an event when Makuta Tazzuk and Toa Hydros encounter for the first time. It is written by user KylerNuva. Introduction Over 10 years ago Toa Hydros, a Toa of Fire, Air and Earth, was in a great and unfortunate situation. He has departed on one of his missions for the Order of Mata Nui, a secret organization that was dedicated to serve the will of Mata Nui, to go to an unknown island and investigate of strange events occurring on the island. But now during his scounting, got him into this particular situation. He was blocking the blue and white Rahkshi, known as Electrahk, lightening powers to avoid being zapped by it's painful jolt. He has pretty much moved or jumped out of the way, but is getting a little exhausted by the amount of energy he is wasting. He also knows that there are two more Rahkshi's around; one being a Plant Life Rahkshi known as Plantahk, and another being a Darkness Rahkshi known as Darahk. Luckily, he was able to knocked both of them out, but now must confront his final foe. He is now behind a rock, where his enemy is searching for him. "I've got to think of a plan, and I've got to think of one now", whispered Hydros. Then suddenly, he thought of one. He grabbed and threw a rock at a tree near by Electrak. When it hit, Electrak heard and responded by shooting a jolt of lightening at the tree, vaporizing it. With the Rahkshi being distracted, Hydros jumped out of the rock he was hiding behind and slashed the Rahkshi's armor as he landed with his sword cutting its armor. Electrahk then fell to the ground, damaged and unable to move. Hydros then sighed a few times as he sat on the ground, resting. "Well, that was inconvenient," he said. "The Order said that I had to make sure there was no trouble on this island, when it was clearly the Brotherhoods snakes patrolling the island, probably looking for captives. Do they never stop causing trouble?" "You would like that, wouldn't you, Toa?" said a deep and dark voice out of nowhere. When Hydros heard it, he jumped to his feet and made sure that both his Power Sword and Cordak Blasters were prepared for anything, but he saw nothing, but heard the unnatural and disturbing voice throughout the deserted forest. He didn't know who was out there, but he could only guess what it was: a Makuta. "Well" said Hydros, acting along the voices appearance, "I would love to see you guys for once not causing some serious trouble, like putting the Great Spirit to sleep. But because of your mad crime, I will make sure that you don't cause anymore trouble." "Ah, but your mission has only just begun," said the voice. "You came here to make sure that this island was secured, and now look where you are standing, on an island that is completely in control of the Brotherhood of Makuta... or soon will be." The voice then paused for a moment and then resumed. "Like you, I too am here for an important mission: to create a weapon on this island." Hydros then knew that what the voice just said wasn't at all good. He then demanded, "What are you building?!" "Oh," said the voice. "It's really nothing, except a massive cannon that can literally sink an entire island to the bottom of the deepest parts of the silver seas." Hydros was shocked for a moment after hearing what the voice was planning on building. "I named it the 'Annihilator'", said the voice. "And when my Rahkshi's finish building the turret on this island, we will make all of the Matoran's around the universe either serve us for eternity, or become an extinct species very soon." "That's unbelievably insane!" yelled Hydros. "Exactly, but ingenious," said the voice, not at all amused as to what Hydros just said. "They will make their ultimate choice very soon, and if they choose the wrong one... well, you know that it would be there last one." Hydros started walking around, trying to find the source of the voice. "I'm not going to let you do such a monstrous thing! Now show yourself, you fiend!" The voice then chuckled evilly and disturbingly. Something was appearing behind Hydros, and Hydros knew that. He immediately turned around and pointed both of his weapons at the unknown figure. Hydros was in shocked and confused at the same time when he saw the Makuta's presence. When he looked at the Makuta's black face, he looked kinda like a Rahkshi, except there was no Kraata and looked liked his natural face. Hydros has nevered seen such a Makuta, as Makuta's wear Kanohi's masks, when it didn't even look like that this Makuta was even wearing a mask. "Who... are you?" said Hydros. In a moment, he was screaming at the Makuta's appearance, as if it turned into something more horrific then he has already seen (this was because the Makuta used his Fear powers on Hydros without notice). He was paralyzed and unable to escape this "fear." The Makuta came closer to him and whisper "I am known as The King of Death, the Lord of Torments... He then paused looking straight at the Toa's eyes, as Hydros eyes were looking forcefully back at him. He then got out his Shadow Saw, as Hydros could only assume the worst. "But you may call me Makuta Tazzuk, The Great Fear..." Chapter 1 Toa Hydros was in an unlucky situatoin: he was unable to move and was about to get slaugther by the Makuta known as Tazzuk. He was relying on someone to either help save him or be able to move in time before the Makuta can strike. Unfortunately, his second option was impossible. "You Toa's always think that you will always save the day", said Tazzuk, mocking Hydros. "But who's going to save you from this predictament? I believe no one, and it would be foolish for some to even try." "I'll take that risk." said a voice behind Tazzuk. Tazzuk immediately turned around only to get knocked down to the ground a a Cordak Blaster missile. Hydros was then able to move again. He lookedat the figure and realized that it was Eeaon. "What are you dong here?" said Hydros. "The Order said that I'm suppose to be on this island alone." "Well then they didn't tell you everything." said Eeaon. "They told me if this island was really under the control of the Brotherhood, they wanted me to spy on all operatives. Luckily, I saw your struggle against Tazzuk and came in time to save you. Trust me: he's a nasty Makuta." "But why didn't the Order mention that you would be here?" asked Hydros. "Probably because they're testing you on how you can take the element of surpire. You apparently failed with Tazzuk, but didn't when I appeared." "OK, enough." said Hydros. "We should make sure that that Makuta is knocked out cold." "Uh... I don't think he's even here," said Eeaon pointing to the spot where Tazzuk fell. Tazzuk was gone, thanks to his teleportation powers. Hydros looked at the spot and frowned. "This isn't good." said Hydros. Hydros then turned to Eeaon. "Especially what I've learned from him." "What would that be?" asked Eeaon. "He's making a weapon that can destroy islands," said Hydros. Eeaon was in silence for a moment. Meanwhile, after escaping the ambush of Toa Eeaon, Makuta Tazzuk has teleported to the outskirts of his enlarge turret, surrounded by the fortress that was protecting it. Thr Rahkshi's on the higher level of the turret open the entrance door, which was big enough to bring a Kahgarak in the fortress. Tazzuk entered and headed to the main control room, where the turret was being active. As soon as he got there, he was introduced by Makuta Vakura, one of the Makuta's who teamed up with him and a Makuta Tazzuk knew very well. "Where have you've been?" asked Vakura, in a demanding tone. "You been gone for quite sometime. And I'm wondering what you do when no other Makuta's are with you." In a moment, Tazzuk used his magnetism power on Vakura, sending him to a metal wall. Tazzuk then deactivated his power, and Vakura fell ot the ground, but landed with his foot and knee touching the ground. "As for what I do with my own time, that's absolutely none of your concern." said Tazzuk, in a tone that at first startled Vakura. Vakura got up and gave Tazzuk a nasty look, but Tazzuk ignored it. "But we do have a situation. We have Toa's on the island: uninvited Toa's." "Is that so?" said Vakura. "Then looks like you know what to do: simply slaughter them to oblivion. You're, after all, are THE King of Death." "That would be too easy if I took them out." said Tazzuk. "It actually would be more amusing if they had a challenge that would bring them to their knees, yet fight back." "You want to toy with them?" asked Vakura. "More like 'giving them a challenge worth fighting for'", said Tazzuk. Vakura silenced for a moment, and then said "Then you give them the challenge 'worth fighting for,' and I'll prepare to test our new weapon on a worthy target." "Very well" said Tazzuk. "I know exactly who can show them a fight." After saying that, Tazzuk walked out of the control room, while Vakura looked through the windows outside. Vakura spotted an island, and said to one of the Rahkshi, "Let's show our visitors a 'parade of explosions.'" He then smiled, with a careless look on his face. Chapter 2 Toa Hydros and Toa Eeaon continue their search for the so-called "Annihilator", but due to the large trees surrounding them, they saw nothing like a 100 ft. tall weapon of mass destruction. "So tell me, how was it like facing Tazzuk," asked Eeaon. "Not confortable," said Hydros. "But I could tell by his breath that he's one sedistic foe. But why do you ask? you know this Makuta?" Eeaon looked down at the ground, with an unfitting frown on his face. He can remember the day he and his team, the Toa Agences, challenged Makuta Tazzuk to stop him from controlling the Matoran's as slaves at the Northern Continenet. He looked back up at Hydros and said, "Absolutely." He paused for a moment and then added, "Tazzuk is the Makuta who killed my brother and sister around three hundred years ago." "Oh," said Hydros, with a surprised face. "I'm sorry to hear that. Just to let you know, I too once felt the pain of loosing someone that I really cared about." Hydros too frowned, also remembering what happened to his good friend (if not the only person who knew Hydros very well), Sayra. "I'm rather surprised that we haven't talked more about our lives," said Eeaon. Hydros looked back up and listen to what Eeaon was saying. "I mean, it would be interesting to know more about you. But I haven't had time to work with you or any other operatives that go out on missions like this one. Such as my brother, 'Brutal'." "I've never understood why you still call him that if you say that you know his real name. Apart of me thinks that your lying," said Hydros. "And you?" asked Eeaon. "Is it true that your name isn't really 'Hydros?'" Hydros paused. He couldn't believe what Eeaon has just said. "And how would you know that?" said Hydros. "I don't really know," said Eeaon. "But in some way, it doesn't sound like that your real name is Hydros. But I don't care as to whether or not if that is true. The fact is is that "Brutal's" name is suppose to be secret, under the request from Deccon." "I see," said Hydros. "But still..." Hydros paused when he realized that Eeaon frowned. "No offense," Hydros added. "None taken," Eeaon said, with a more appropriate tone. "I'm just surpriesd that the Makuta haven't attacked us yet. Then a blast of energy out of the trees striked Eeaon, knocking him down to the ground. "What the...!?" yelled Hydros with surprise and confusion. He then saw who it was, or more like who they were. A Makuta wearing a Shelek and what looked like a a cross over between a Skakdi and a Makuta. Hydros prepared his weapons for battle. "Don't even attempt to fight us," said the Makuta with the Shelek. "We just wanted to tell you to look up at the sky and see some fireworks." "I don't like the sound of these 'fireworks' that your refering to," said Hydros, still aiming his weappons at his two opponents. "But I'm not going to let you cause any trouble." Suddenly, an enormously loud shot was heard from behind the Makuta direction. A huge purple beam came flying over them, at a fast pace. Within about a minute, and enormous explosion occured from a far distance, but the eplosion was very visible from where the Toa and Makuta were standing. Hydros looked at it with absolute shockness. He realized what has been done, at the same time, he didn't. But he knew that it wasn't at all good news. "What have you've done!?" demanded Hydros. "Pretty simple actually," said the Makuta. "The fireworks have begun, and an island is now, even as we speak, sinking to the bottom of the silver sea." "How could you!?" yelled Hydros. "You might've killed hundreds of lives!" "Now, now, calm down." said the Makuta in a sarcastic tone. "The island that we literally blew up wasn't at all inhabited. Probably a few Stone Rats and Gukko birds might've been playing on that island, but now, their bodies are buried underneath the liquid protodermis. But no bodies of any other species other than Rahi's were lost." "Who are you anyways," asked Hydros. The Makuta pulled out his weapons, and so did the one that looked like a Skakdi and Makuta crossover. The Makua with the Shelek pulled out what appears to look like an Ax on a staff and a Cordak Blaster, while the other figure pulled out some sort of advanced machine gun and a saw, covered with blood on it. Hydros knew what was about to happen, and he was ready of anything. "Glad you ask." said the Makuta. "I am Makuta Fearack, Makuta of Artidax. And this is Visticon, Makuta Tazzuk's apprentice," he said, smiling sedisticly. "As well as your slayers." Appearance *Order of Mata Nui **Toa Hydros **Toa Eeaon *Brotherhood of Makuta **Makuta Tazzuk **Makuta Vakura **Makuta Fearack **Visticon **Rahkshi Darahk **Rahkshi Electrahk **Rahkshi Plantahk *Other **Toa "Brutal" (Mentioned) **Toa Sayra (Mentioned) Trivia *Toa Hydros created Toa Hydros, YouTuber bioniclefreak01 created Vakura, and Youtuber biogameveiwer created Visticon.